


Une idée pour se motiver

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [70]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Anger, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:43:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: ''Tu vas vraiment te flageller jusqu'à la fin de la coupe du monde juste parce que tu as raté ton penalty ?''





	Une idée pour se motiver

Une idée pour se motiver

  
''Tu vas vraiment te flageller jusqu'à la fin de la coupe du monde juste parce que tu as raté ton penalty ?''

  
Zinédine avait le droit d'être inquiet quand il voyait l'un de ses meilleurs amis rester seul à s'entraîner jusqu'à pas d'heure. Enfin, il s'était rapidement douté sur le moment que ç'allait se passer comme ça mais il y avait eu tellement de bonheur sur le terrain que son esprit avait été occupé par quelque chose d'autre que l'état de son ami. Mais maintenant que la fête était passée, Zinédine réalisait à quel point il aurait peut-être dû être présent pour Bixente.

  
''Tu n'es pas censé être avec Christophe ?''

''Je suis timide, pas nécessiteux de protection.''

''J'ai des doutes parfois.''

''Mais bon, je ne suis pas venu pour parler de moi, mais de toi. Il faut que tu arrêtes de dramatiser ton échec. Il ne faut pas que tu te focalises sur ça, tu es un excellent joueur, alors ne me fais pas te frapper pour que tu ailles dormir.''

''Lilian n'a pas réussi, alors pourquoi toi tu le ferais ?'' Zinédine aurait presque pu avoir peur du regard que lui envoya Bixente s'il n'avait pas eu sa détermination avec lui

''Lilian est pacifiste, pas moi.'' Rien qu'à voir le nombre de carton qu'il avait déjà reçu

''Crois moi en dehors du terrain, je ne t'ai jamais vu violent.'' Le point de non-retour venait d'être franchi concernant sa compassion

''Ne viens pas te plaindre après ça.''

  
Zinédine pouvait appeler ça une situation exceptionnelle, mais il serait prêt à le faire à tout moment si c'était nécessaire. Après des années en compagnie de Bixente, il avait appris à le maîtriser quand il était parti pour une nuit entière à s'entraîner, même si ça ne faisait plaisir à aucun d'entre eux, Zinédine profita de sa taille pour prendre Bixente dans ses bras afin d'ensuite le poser sur son épaule pour le ramener jusque dans sa chambre. Bien évidemment, ça faisait pester son coéquipier qui tentait tant bien que mal de le poser sur terre, chose qu'il n'allait pas faire avant d'être sûr que son coéquipier ne soit dans sa chambre.

  
''C'est tellement stupide...''

''Moins stupide que de ne pas dormir pour continuer à s'entraîner. Peu importe que tu aies réussi ton penalty ou non, il est hors de question que je te laisse te ruiner.''

''Un si bon ami.'' Zinédine allait le frapper si ça continuait

''On apprend le sarcasme à Munich ? Parce que je n'avais pas le souvenir d'un Basque râleur.''

''J'ai quitté Bordeaux parce que toi et Christophe avaient décidé de partir, je ne suis pas coupable d'avoir été laissé derrière.'' La voix de Bixente était tremblante, comme s'il allait pleurer

''Tu aurais dû me le dire au moment voulu... T'es vraiment pas foutu de parler de tes problèmes toi.''

''Qu'est-ce que ç'aurait changé ? Tu serais quand même allé à la Juve, et moi à Bilbao.''

''Je pensais vraiment que tu oserais parler avec moi de tes problèmes, je ne suis pas que là pour marquer des buts.''

''On les attend encore...''

''Tu sais que tu as le don d'être aussi chiant que mignon.'' Qu'est-ce qu'il venait de dire ?!

''Pardon ?'' Et ça n'avait pas été que dans ses oreilles que le son avait résonné

''Je crois qu'on a tous les deux besoin de dormir...'' S'il pouvait sauver ce qui pouvait être sauver

''Non, qu'est-ce que tu as voulu dire juste avant ?'' Eh merde

''Rien, je suis juste fatigué...''

''Ziz, tu m'as clairement dragué.''

''Peut-être, qu'est-ce que j'en sais.''

''Tu viens de le dire. Zinédine, si tu as quelque chose à m'avouer, autant le faire tout de suite, vu qu'on en a pour longtemps.''

''Pourquoi autant de violence Bixente ? S'il y a un problème tu dois me le dire !''

''Bordel Zinédine ! On a failli perdre par ma faute ! C'est ça le putain de problème !''

''Ce n'est pas, et ne sera jamais, un problème. Tu restes humain, les réussites comme les défaites nous font avancer, peu importe ce que tu pourras dire à ce sujet. Qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne, tout reste pareil.''

''Gagner la coupe du monde et s'arrêter en quarts de finale n'est pas la même putain de chose !''

''Ce... Ce n'est pas ce que j'essaie de te dire, j'essaie de te faire comprendre que tu n'as pas à te blâmer pour quelque chose qui n'a pas d'importance.''

''Ç'a de l'importance pour moi, j'ai échoué là où je n'aurais pas dû !''

  
Zinédine sentit toute sa patience s'évaporer, alors à peine arrivé dans la chambre tant escomptée, la porte verrouillée pour que personne ne le dérange, il déposa Bixente sur son lit et l'embrassa sans vraiment penser aux conséquences de son acte. De toute façon, il avait encore quelques jours avant la demi-finale, alors il ne se fit pas prier pour en rajouter quelques uns similaires là où il le voulait, si ça pouvait suffir à calmer Bixente.

  
Fin


End file.
